


that's my kind of party

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Attraction, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, brought to you by many little breakdowns hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: So, why get complicated?You know you wanna turn me on
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Keiji Tanaka
Series: blunt challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	that's my kind of party

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them both a lot and they're both real hot okay, also almost every Javi ship is a ship I'm ready to board.  
> Today's song is 'Turn me on', such a banger, really recommenf. Also, this fic sounded so much better in my head but I chickened out from initial plans hah I still hope you'll enjoy!  
> Also big thanks to Junliet, my partner in crime, for all the unvawering faith in me.

Someone pushes a drink into Javi's hand and he takes it without any question and with much gratitude, raising the glass to his lips and taking a long swing. It's called and not overly spiked, some kind of fruit flavored vodka with water, pleasantly cold and refreshing in Javi's mouth. It's that hour of the banquet when people either start falling asleep by the tables or find their best moves in the middle of the dancefloor.

Javi is somewhere in between, not really sleepy but not in the mood for wild dancing either. The last couple of days have been quite demanding, filled with inerviews and other projects, and then today, catching up with everyone, getting maybe a little emotional for a few times, and right now he feels like a sponge, infused with both alcohol and tears of his ex training mates.

He leans back against the wall, taking another sip, feeling a slight burn in the back of his throat. It's getting a bit too loud for him, the sound on the same level but he's getting tired with the noise, with rhythmic pulsing filling the room.

The crowd in front of him is a tangle of limbs and laughter, people dancing close and enjoying each other's company, and Javi feels something tugging inside him, gently and yet urgently, and he sighs with annoynace. He has been neglecting his needs lately, too busy and too damn single, and of course he has to have a moment of realization while standing in the crowd of people all by himself, with a drink in his hand and lights flashing around him.

Annoyed with himself for brooding like a moody teen, he looks around and then he freezes when he catches the gaze of someone standing a couple of steps away.

Keiji is standing in the same position as him, his back pressed against the wall and one hand buried in a pocket of his suit trousers, the other one holding a glass that is now raised like in toast. He smiles before taking a sip and Javi does the same without thinking, his body working like on autopilot.

He doesn't want to think about it, and yet he can't help it.

Keiji is undeniably attractive, and he's exactly the type Javi likes when he allows himself to think of other men. Strong jawline and definied cheekbones, lips curled up in a small smirk, hair falling over his forehead so he brushes it away in that carelessly attractive gesture.

Javi tries to recall if they ever really talked, if they exchanged something more than a polite greeting while passing each other on yet another backstage. But now it feels almost magnetic, their gazes locked in the room vibrating with purple light, and Javi can't deny that he's feeling that certain kind of pull towards the man standing so close and yet feeling like kilometers away.

Javi flinches when someone runs just past through him, and it brings him back to reality. He shakes his head and turns away, finishing his drink in one long gulp and leaving the glass on the nearest table as he walks out of the room. His hotel isn't far away, just a couple minutes on foot, but he still feels unreasonably unhappy about it. He's not even that tired or tipsy, but he still scrunches his nose, a thought of having to go out in the crisp cool of that spring night not really appealing.

He searches his pockets to find a number he got at the cloakroom when he hears someone saying his name, accent heavy and voice not really unfamiliar, and yet somehow Javi knows who it belongs to.

He hesitates for a moment, and then turns around.

Keiji never really spoke with Javier Fernandez, but somehow he feels like he knows him quite well. He has watched him skate for years, and has heard about him from Yuzuru and the media, because the man seems to be more popular in Japan than him. Not that Keiji really minds- he knows that Javier is a kind and hard-working guy.

Also, very handsome.

Keiji isn't the one to lie to himself, so he can't deny that he feels a strong attraction towards the Spaniard. It's been quite sometime since the last time Keiji has allowed himself for an intimiate encounter with someone. He has been busy, and it always requires a lot of care and even more conderation.

He didn't plan on making anything happen with anyone this evening, but then he caught Javier's eyes and something clicked inside him, and a little voice urged him to follow the Spaniard, his name leaving Keiji's tongue with surprising ease.

"You go already?"

Javier looks at him, and for just a second he looks confused, but then he relaxes visibly, that characteristic smile forming on his lips, and somehow Keiji knows that they understand each other clearly and perfectly in that situation.

“Not anymore, I think.”

It’s s urprisingly easy.

They’re on each other the moment the door to Keiji’s room, and Javi can feel his blood buzzing, circling fast with adrenaline he hasn’t felt in quite some time. Keiji’s long, elenagnt fingers are gripping Javi’s bicep, a distinct taste of gin and tonic on his tongue making Javi’s head swirl.

They have made everyhing clear before, with a couple of sentenses exchanged in an elevator that were a bit awkward, but it didn’t bring the heat down. There’s something quite thrilling about it, them being almost strangers and yet feeling the same desire. It’s hot and electrifying, each touch and every kiss igniting sparks on Javi’s skin, his whole body tingling with excitement. It’s everything he needed and more, Keiji’s lips on his full and warm and moving with purpose, longing mirroring Javi’s own. 

He has almost forgotten how it feels, to be pressed against the door and kissed like that, and he enjoys it so much, getting so lost in it he groans with disapproval when Keiji pulls back, lips parted as he’s catching his breath, and damn he looks even better like that, with a blush staining his features and hair mussed up, a playful glint in his eyes.

Javi knows he’s staring and he isn’t ashamed of that at all, his body tensing with anticipation. Keiji smirks and reaches to take his hand, tugging him closer and yes- that’s going to be definitely their kind of party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
